Mickey's Heartwarming
by Daimino
Summary: Does what it feels when every bit of lady for him it's what makes her so special? Nor only him, but for everyone. But mostly, for his world. She's a thang that so much special and meant upon of him. Among in the fantasy or real world, doesn't matter wherever he's dreaming off. Hearts affection him in warm and love is drawn for his life.


© Disney's Mickey Mouse & Friends,

Mickey Mouse in,

Mickey's Heartwarming

* * *

Wasn't so late to pass the morning. A white dove soaring up above sky, lower slowly till alight at the window. The dove take a sight behind visible frame of a slumber figure in bed. It was a mouse, covered in sheet of thin blanket and holding tightly the pillow. Groaned for demanding more comfortable. The bloodhound emerged from the door to seek in. Wondering about why the man's best friend isn't up yet. He marched over him, noticing how bushed his face is. Have to lick the face for it is a time to rise up.

Of course from the licks, it results his awaken and drew chuckling around from the tickles of licks within saliva drew on his face, "Gee, Morning Pluto."

Elated upon the awakening, panting happily in front of him. As usually, he always did pat Pluto's head lovingly. Doubt about time, Pluto nudged his twin-bell alarm clock to gets his attention on it.

"10 A.M? Boy, did I overslept again?" he scratched his the back of head over realization of his habits, yeah.

No wonder why it didn't ring, or maybe he's being absent-mindlessly again to manage it.

Just then after Pluto's excitement couldn't be resisted over, his stomach rumbled. Caught his own attention over his rumbling belly and smiles shyly at his master. Boy, was it's his reason for Mickey to wake up? It did only made him smiling and chuckles, savvy upon his excuses for him.

"Someone's needs something to fill in."

Pluto smiled again after watching his master rise and sat on bed. But it wasn't for long time, it turns to be concerned when Mickey expelled a small cough. Once he lifted down and stood from there, the phone ringing startled him but glad in such relieve Pluto hurried over so he could clutched at him from barely falling down.

"It's okay, pal. I'm fine," he reassured him. Have to collect his strength to move on.

Watching his master in uneasy condition sure is drew worry for the bloodhound. So he lend himself as shepherd for him.

"Thanks, Pluto. Good dog!" the expression of his grateful upon by caressed Pluto's head.

Proceed to shepherding him all the way to reach the phone, down at the hall. While it's still ringing, Mickey, like usually, clutched fist as slammed the table to trembling it up and catch on. It was pity that he couldn't catch it and letting it fell on the floor.

"Hello? Mickey?" a wonderful high-pitched voice spoken. Which is determine him to pick it already.

"Hi, Minnie!" he exclaimed after the hurries.

Glad he finally answered, "Hi, Mickey! Are you ready for our big date?"

Oh, shoot. Was overslept that haven't thought about 'What to do today?', turns out to be remembered it is for a big date. He could prepare himself real quick in mean time than have to disappoint her again.

"You do remember, don't you?" Minnie asked, in little concerned if he's being such like an old gramps for forgotten it again.

"Oh! Of course I remember! I even can't wait for our-" His rough coughs made him have got no chances to finished the sentences. He gripped the edge of table strongly upon the annoying irritant.

She heard this, that and then quickly arise her concerns about it, "Mickey, are you okay there?"

He cleared throat to get rid of it, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry!" But still more coughs expelled from him.

"You don't sounds too well to me," her opined, understanding much upon her senses the situation.

He sighed in crestfallen, whether have to dash her excitement for the date. "I'm sorry, Minnie. I guess I couldn't make it for our special day."

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, smiling upon cheers herself. "We can do that at any time. You know I care about you?" he hummed as the answer. "So, I'll be there reaching out to you."

He woke upon heard this, "No, no, no Minnie! You don't have-" and his sentences once again only could be finished by more heavy coughs. Committed hold his head from ache shoots it. Which makes him groaned and Minnie could heard that.

"I insisted, Mickey. Now you just better sit tight and relax, wait for my arrival," told her after released a sigh.

Arguing with her is always resulted pointless. Although he's appreciated her offers, but yet he could always feel the other side, the guilty. He know he _hadn't_ married her, _just yet_, he wouldn't dreaming for her to come over and take care of him. But what makes more than feeling those negatives thoughts, a happiness and cosiness around her. Of course he wouldn't miss a chance to be with her. If only when wish upon by not like this situation so.

"I'll be there in jiffy, see ya Mickey," she disconnected the line. And so did Mickey sighed before put the handset back on it's base.

Firstly he had to feed Pluto at kitchen, and went back to living room and settle down there on armchair. Well, he could use the time for rest awhile. To have a chance for feels him better. Ah, it is. Minutes has been passed, Mickey woke up after heard a doorbell from main door. Still feeling a spin inside his head, but manages to raise up and struggling in stagger with all his strength to reach out upon it as well he keep grasped his head. The pains, and the blurry vision won't let him gets stronger to fights back.

"Minnie!" he exclaimed at her presence after the door opened. Interruption, rough pain occurred on his head as he grasped it with hand tightly. Couldn't deal with the pains anymore.

"Mickey, what's wrong?" the blurry vision upon scene of alarmed Minnie as witnessing him.

Just then, he felt nothing but his vision started to slowly shuts into black out. Upon fallen into her shoulder, by the loss of consciousness.

"Mickey!"

* * *

Entire vision of his world were blurry once he opened his eyes. He unable to make it clear as blinking it over times. He could watch the scene a figure in white garment and a black figure…. Could be that Minnie, faces each other in among of bed. It's very unclear to verify them. They both seems to having a conversation.

"How was he, doc?" Minnie had hesitancy to ask. But have too, or she'd be dead worry.

"From my diagnosis is, he's just got a bad fever," the figure answered before packing all his stuffs. "He's must be up of something in the past."

"How come it possible?" wondered Minnie.

"I cannot imagine about it. If only yourself find it out when he's awake," He replied, before arranged his glasses properly.

She sighed, "Alright. I'll figure it that out later."

"Good. Now make sure he drink the medicines properly, and don't get himself much movement."

"Understood."

Afterwards, everything shut down into black out.

He awake, fully conscious, in first sight at window, within a bird alighted there. And it's seems already at evening. Found himself laid on bed and covered with blanket, again. He turns around and only to found Minnie, sleeping on his chest. Jaw's has been dropped and face's in painted reddish, upon seeing her but remained not making any sound to avoid wake her. Mickey have to rush over, which he couldn't deal with holding. He had to move her head down on bed slowly and gently outta from him. Groaned upon reacted the movement and made herself closer to him, the manners of protecting him. Sighed, sure he couldn't resist the way her dozed off on his chest and dreaming to stay there, watching her. But he have to get rid of her, so he try again. He finally did it move and placed herself down on the bed and quickly but slowly get off from it. Tiptoe to escape the room. Before he could reach the door, headache of dizzy world wouldn't lied himself and resulted collapsed on floor.

Alarmed her awaken. "Mickey?" discovered herself were rested alone with Mickey were no longer on there, which startled upon determine to seek on him. "Mickey!"

Her eyes widen upon witnessing him, himself struggling to rise in between fighting the pains. Immediately dashes over him.

"Mickey!" suddenness a smelling that rarely to whiffed for her own nose. Poor him have to fight over being mortified. The look of his dead shame face upon look up at her. "What is this smell?"

She take a moment to inspect him, only to found out his pants wet within dripping water with much puddle on floor. Surrendered now, he couldn't help but released a heavy sigh. How horrible, how discomfit, embarrassing himself in faces of her. This unexpected moment causing her unable to resist the giggle, manage by covered her mouth with hand. A thought from his mind think about she's laughing over silly him. Until she's stood up and went to his drawer to obtain something.

She went back and helped him up, "Come on, Mickey." afterwards, she handed him his set of red pyjamas. "Go on, and change yourself. I'll clean the rest."

Guilty, and embarrassment. Wasn't so easy for him to deal with that. Too shy to speak a word. Make it up by drew a smile as attempt to get rid of it. And lastly, gone away to reach the bathroom.

* * *

In the beaming night, moon gleaming up under the earth. Darkness upon slight brighten in house, where the mice remained there. In held of spoon from a bowl of porridge by Minnie to feed Mickey. His condition went swell, and Minnie shouldn't be concerned much about it anymore.

"Boy, you didn't eaten from whole time until now," she said, before cleaning his mouth with tissue to cleansed the mess there. "I am glad you're doing well so quickly." Proceed by placed her hand at his forehead to check on. "And your fever is slowly goin' down."

Have nothing to respond. Still having guilty upon her, the imagining of himself treated like a baby.

He started to talk this, have too, even if is dashing her. "I'm sorry, Minnie. About today that supposed to be our big date but turns out to be myself got hospitalized."

Minnie beamed a smile, by of course knowing his feelings right now. Whatever he felt upon her, by the guilt or embarrass, and in sickness or distress, truly doesn't to be matter for her. For his own best sake and that's all she care about everything of him. She's willingly this, everything she would committed for him.

"Oh, Mickey, that's okay. We can have our date at anytime whenever we have a chance." And she's insisted with her own decision. No matter whatever happens with him, or between her, she'll always be there for him. Just like when she's being such a damsel in distress. "I am happy when you let me take care of you."

"But, Min-"

"Last spoon and you're should be enough," she snapped as prepare to feed him. Wasn't dreaming for her to heard more words he could sentenced. So, did he chomped. "Good Boy!" uttered her before put the bowl on nightstand. "You're so sweet, Mickey." so irresistible for her to watching him chewing it.

Lastly, Minnie handed him a glass of water. "So, tell me what were you up to yesterday?"

He gulped the drink, before managed to answer. "Well…" time for him to recount by flashback.

* * *

It was heavy storm splashed the town. Mickey was stranded in middle of street in the cause of jalopy's dead when in middle of his trip for home. Nobody were on the sight, just him and his jalopy, alone in darkness. Did his all best his could to fix it on the engine. Have no choice to let himself showered in rains. It happened, when the soft roof won't retracted up.

"Ah! Come on you old bucket of bolts! I couldn't hold with this anymore!" complained Mickey, in struggling. The bubble oil expanded till it breaks as splashes it on his chest. "Aw, crap!"

Then he try again to revive it, and headed back to start the engine. Still, the wreckage jalopy won't revved up. Just then he was startled by a light gleaming upon him and seek it by rear view, it was a car going to passing by. Could be a chance, so he hurried to hop off and wave at them for ask a help.

"HEY! OVER HERE! HELP!"

But it wasn't truly an opportunity, ended up by got splashed from puddle from rushing car passed him.

* * *

"Took me hours to finally able to survive myself," he finished before released a sigh of expressing disappointed. "If only my jalopy wouldn't being piece of junk, I would already have a quality time with you, right now."

"Oh, Mickey," she took his hand, squeezes it gently. "Some unexpected things could happened right? I know you can passed them all by yourself,

"But you have to know one thing, that I'm here for you, just like right now. And wherever could be you are, here I am there stand by your side,

"You know me, each of us, we, have planted our hearts towards another. And we both wouldn't dreaming to lose it, for each other, right?"

By the smiles, feelings, combined all investing himself. Cheers him upon towards her by following stuck in gaze her beautiful eyes. So well, as she is. Layered his hand on hers and she delighted to returned the action. Both tight the grip. All those negatives feelings he had before, were vanished into forgotten. Focusing on her in what makes him comfortable, for his condition and being with her. Quality time not spare by. Just like it said, he wouldn't miss the moment, with that chances he got.

"Thanks, Minnie." uttered, smiling, him. "You are… an amazing woman, the every bit of lady that I was grateful to have."

The Heartwarming by A.J (initial only)

_You are an amazing woman,_

_The every bit of lady that I was grateful to have,_

_Cherish and loves upon of you beyond of universe,_

_ Devoted me, crossed me, and stolen my heart,_

_You are a wonderful,_

_Won't I miss the inner beau of your painting for my world,_

_Shining, gleaming, in the faces of me,_

_Beautiful, yet astonished me,_

_You are an irresistible,_

_Drew me there, and I'll be real for you,_

_Here I am stand upon your side,_

_Wrapped me up and embrace on,_

_You are a heartwarming,_

_I'm melted for you, I'm warm for you,_

_The cold of ice, vanished from heat of loves,_

_The sun even enough much as you are._

She giggled, and lean up to planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"So, do you wanna a treat from my medicine?" she asked, the existence of warm smile for him.

"Won't I? Hah! I wouldn't miss it for the world," he chuckled, by he won't let her down.

So that's soaring her hand to brush his right cheek, flies herself to lean closer upon him. Reaching her back, to accomplish their goal. He might heard a knocking glass sound nowhere. He paid no attention for it, why would he? It is her more to care about than anything existed in this world.

The figure in uniform watching him dozed in seat as knocking the car window with a keychain in order to wake him up. And it's awaken him, by resulted him yawned and stretched himself. The surprised of unexpected in the faces Chief O'hara, stern sight on him in among behind it. Boy, was everything just a dream? For the fact is, he's already renounced from fantasy.

"Chief O'hara?!" Mickey immediately opened the car to meet him, but remained sat there.

"What are you doing here staying up at street?" The chief asked, demanded to know.

"W-well, I can explain," he blabbered, unable to deal the tension and jittery due of this situation. Was he's gonna ticketing him for violating the law or…?

"Explain what?" The chief move himself to other side. "While you got some company."

There, the reveal of standing figure of young slender mouse, Minnie. In the hush from surprise of Mickey upon gets himself stuck at the sight the beautiful view of her. Was a really unexpected her presences here.

"Hi, Mickey!" she stepped over to reach him, and places her hand on his right cheek. "You've must be tired."

Respondents of him weren't to be gain existence from loss of words in hush gentle silence. By following hope for nothing to would interrupt his glare.

"I got your message in last morning. So have I tried to call you back, but you didn't answer it."

And by that, the truth he memorize about, by take a moment to flashback; _Stranded in middle of street due of death of his jalopy. Alone, nobody were existed in there. Heavily storm at midnight showering the scene. Struggling to fix this damn thing up so he could go home, rest and go on big date tomorrow._

_ "I can't go on with Minnie with this old wreckage," complained him. "I have to notify her if I couldn't make it."_

_He went back into interior to grab his cellular phone and immediately attempt to call her. "Hello."_

_ "Minnie! it's me-" for what happened next, made himself slapped his own face._

_ "Thanks for the call! But sorry if I missed your call, because-" the speaker yawned. "I'm gotta hit the hay. So leave a message after a giggle and I'll get 'em in the morning, Good Night!" the line finished by a giggle._

_ He sighed, "Look, Minnie. Listen, I'm stranded in middle of road due of my jalopy is being piece of junk! Being wet and cold," he shivering before continued, "I wish this will never be happened and-"_

_ "Thank you, your message has been recorded," and the line beeped of disconnected. Resulted him sigh in disappointed._

Back to the present, in remaining of him glare at her. In dead-alive silence.

"I've wandering around to locate you. But you're nowhere to be found. So I asked Chief O'hara for helping me to seek on you. And here you are," Minnie thought about the idea his idle towards her and would dreaming up if he could utter just a one single word.

Small tiny sigh has been released, but have to manage to smiles at him. "And I did asked Bert to come along for pick up your car to get take care on."

There is Bert, relaxing on tow truck like always, waiting for them. Within sound of silence, giving nothing to respond but freeze in gaze at her only to make her giggle. Resist this, to watch his dead idle. Until she take his other hand.

"Come with me," she said. "I'll make up something to make you feel better."

Little gasp escaped from him. The glassy eyes reflected the sight of Minnie. And finally surrendered himself smiling lovingly, tighten her hand with his and nuzzling them with his cheek. Surprised, smiles widely and giggles upon watching it.

_Don't let go, please._

This irresistible moment of him, was too sweet, too gentle and too adorable to bear. As well the chief won't lied himself smiling upon witnessing the devoted couple.

* * *

In her kitchen, Mickey take one cookie and chomps it. What could have a chance for him to finally able to open his mouth, and should be wider if he could. To speak, to spreads words, to compliment her, to say "I love you."

"Gosh, Minnie. Your cookies taste swell!" is what he can always say at whenever tasted her foods. Of course he'll never lie how good or bad of every food or a thing she had made.

"I'm glad you're like it. I'm put each of them with all my hearts."

This causing Mickey freeze in sudden, visibility of reddish cheeks. "So did I eaten your heart…"

"Oh," she giggled. "No, silly." What a funny he is.

And he's chuckles shyly.

She picked up the heart-shaped one, where it has pink heart with white outline decorated there. And she showed it at the sight of him.

"Just like you own my heart."

And that embarrassing feeling, had forgotten away. Got replaced by beaming a smile. Minnie hand over it to feed him. When he almost chomped it, she pulled it away purposely, in the mean of teasing him, so did she eat the half of it. Smirked and mad upon drew on him over witnessing her laughter from successful little prank.

"You can eat the rest," and this time she's really intended to feed him with the rest of it. Afraid if she's gonna repeat her action so he chomped it quickly as made her gasped at that moment and till nomming her gloved finger. Which is tickling her. "Aww, You're so sweet."

And by the time he finished eaten it, he buy more time just for gaze at her. Seeing her smiling, it's so much comfortable to bear about.

"Thanks, Minnie."

"Aww, **It's anything for my best guy**."

Heard this as the reflection of his most catchphrase for her burst into the laughter for the mice. Suddenly he stopped. By an "Achoo!" and sneezes.

Surprised drew on her face upon witnessed him. It later turns out to smiles, "Don't worry, I can make you feel more better."

It's like a dream, to have such a, dreaming woman like her. Wouldn't he miss the chances of her? Never, he'll be her hero, a knight in shining armour upon chasing his dream. And the more about it, it's her. The smiles cheering the world devoted in him.

_ºoº_ _The Fluffy End._

© Disney

* * *

Trivia:

\- Bert is a gorilla and an employee of Ajax Gas Station in _Mickey Mouse Works_.


End file.
